In recent years, in the field of printers and copying machines used for commercial printing, a considerable speeding up which accompanies the increase in size is progressing. For example, high speed machines with printing speed more than or equal to 100 paper sheets per minute, and large size machines of which the length from one end to the other end stretches over 10 meters, have recently come into widespread use in the printing industry.
In cases such as these, as image forming apparatuses have a large increase in speed and size, the number of recording paper sheets, which are conveyed within an apparatus at a time, increases considerably, and therefore, when a jam (paper jam) occurs, the jam recovery job becomes more difficult and time consuming.
For example, in a case in which a paper jam occurs downstream in the paper sheet conveyance path, such as near paper sheet ejecting port, or the like, in an apparatus in which the number of recording paper sheets, being conveyed at a time in a printing process, comes to nearly 20 sheets, there are the cases in which the number of jammed paper sheets (including recording paper sheets being in mid-course in the conveying operation), existing within the apparatus, comes to nearly 10 sheets. An operator engaged in printing operations needs to remove a large number of jammed paper sheets one by one by confirming the jammed positions which are shown on an operation panel, thus, a removing operation for the jammed paper sheets becomes rather complex. Particularly in a case of a large size apparatus of which the length comes to nearly 10 meters, and if the operator needs to remove jammed paper sheets, being scattered within the apparatus, in order by watching an operation panel, there are cases in which a jammed paper sheet exist in a place which is not externally visible, or the operation panel is distantly-placed from the operator, and therefore, it becomes extremely cumbersome and troublesome work for the operator.
As a technique for reducing the burden of an operation for removing jammed paper sheets, or the like, a technique has been disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-231675 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), in which an operation section of a printing process apparatus is structured separately from a main-body of the apparatus, and information (such as information for recovering from paper jam, or the like), with respect to a position of the operation section, is displayed in the operation section by determining the position of the operation section by receiving a transmitting signal from a transmitter located in the operation section via a plurality of receivers installed in necessary locations in the main-body of the apparatus.
In the case of the structure, as described in the above-mentioned Patent Document 1, in which the position of an operation section (a portable type terminal device), which is separated from the main-body of an apparatus, is detected via a position detection means composed of a transmitter and receiver, or the like, it is necessary to install a large number of position detection means (for example, a plurality of receivers in the case of Patent Document 1) for detecting the position (3-dimensional position) of the operation section in the main-body of the apparatus, and as a result, there has arisen such a problem that the cost is considerably increased.